The present invention relates to commodes and more particularly to portable commodes for use by semiinvalid or bedridden people.
Prior art commodes of this type have lacked either stability or portability.
The commodes such as those shown in the patents listed above must be lifted when moved into position, while more modern commodes of the wheeled type lack the necessary stability for supporting the weight of the patient as he or she moves from the bed to the commode.
Prior art commodes also lack devices for maintaining the patient in position on the commode in situations where the patient may have trouble maintaining his or her balance.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable commode which may be easily moved into position at bedside and once in position may be secured to the bedside and provide a stable structure which may be utilized by the patient for support or balance purposes as the patient moves from the bed to the commode.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a commode having an adjustable restraint for maintaining the user in position while seated on the device.